


No Words Left

by FandomAmbassador



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, basically kyo wears the lingerie from the r&r shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Die’s burning gaze ran over him, drinking in the sight of Kyo in all of his muscled, tattooed glory, straddling Die in nothing but a bra and panties. Kyo had never felt so powerful, so beautiful, in his life before.“Shit, Kyo, you’re incredible,” Die said.In other words, Kyo wears the lingerie from the R&R photoshoot, Die interrupts him jacking off, but they end up having even more fun together.
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	No Words Left

**Author's Note:**

> This photoshoot has deeply inspired me

Typically, at the end of his photoshoots, Kyo’s managers would receive the clothing or accessories that he had modeled, tasked with packing them up and sending them to Kyo’s home. Of course, much of the clothes weren’t Kyo’s style or simply plain ugly, so he ended up donating the majority under an anonymous name. The companies were kind enough to let him keep the clothing in return for him promoting them, but Kyo already had far too many clothes piling up in his closet. Despite his love for fashion, he had a habit of buying too much, and was trying desperately to cut back. He could barely fit inside his closet as it was, and more than once had a pile of blazers and graphic tees fallen on his head and nearly buried him alive next to the endless rows of sneakers. He figured that donating expensive clothing to charities would be a better, and more philanthropic, alternative.

Yet this time, when the cardboard package arrived at his apartment, Kyo felt his heart thud loudly in his chest and he quickly grabbed the box, carrying it to his room. There was a nervous thrumming beneath his skin and he was half-tempted to simply toss the box into the donation bins without a second glance, but the thought of what was inside stopped him. 

When Kyo had agreed on the idea for the photoshoot with Rock and Read, he knew it wouldn’t be a terrible experience. In fact, Kyo was used to wearing some odd and often skin-baring outfits, so the idea of women’s lingerie wasn’t too out of the ordinary. It’s not like it was a padded, lacy bra or a strappy thong. Yet, Kyo had completely underestimated how it would feel wearing the delicate undergarments. He vividly remembered the feeling of the silky-soft bra straps sliding up his biceps to rest on his shoulders, and the way the sheer gauze-like material of the cups rested against his nipples. The panties, too, were oddly comfortable and modest, with the bikini brief cut providing him coverage while still looking sexy. 

As Kyo cut open the box with a pair of scissors, he wondered if this was the reason why women wore lingerie. It had made him feel so effortlessly _sensual_. Kyo knew that he was attractive, but he often felt awkward and clumsy, even when modeling. These undergarments, on the other hand, made him feel so delicate and desirable. The fact that he was muscular and tattooed wasn’t even a problem either. Instead, the contrast pleased Kyo, knowing that he could retain his masculine image while still presenting such beautiful femininity. 

Feeling a bit flushed with anticipation, Kyo dug through the contents of the package, tossing aside the oversized suit jacket, black dress shirt, shirt stays, white boxers and the socks. He briefly considered the short, black skirt and the silk tank top with spaghetti straps, but he put them aside as well, leaving them unfolded in case he wanted to put them on as well. Finally, he saw the undergarments at the bottom of the box, neatly folded into little squares. Reverently, Kyo took them out, carefully smoothing out the thin white bralette and the black panties with sequins. 

They were just as beautiful as the first time he saw them and Kyo’s breath caught in his throat as he imagined the feeling of the soft fabric on his skin. Quickly, he pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his sweatpants down as well, shoving the clothing aside to be dealt with later. Right now, he needed to have the undergarments on his body instead. 

Kyo shivered, half from the chill of the room and half at the idea of what he was doing. He picked up the bra first and unclipped it, reaching around to fit it against his chest. Unfortunately, it was much harder to clip a bra on than he expected, and the experience was not as sexy as he hoped. At the photoshoot, his stylists had quickly and professionally helped him into the bra, adjusting the clip to fit him best. Now, Kyo’s hands fumbled with the delicate straps behind his back. It was frustrating, and Kyo wondered how women did this on a daily basis. After he failed another try, Kyo caved and grabbed his phone, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He quickly typed out his question in the internet search bar and was provided with helpful images of how to properly put a bra on. 

“Well damn, you clip it from the front, not the back,” Kyo said aloud into the emptiness of the room. “How was I supposed to know that?”

He laughed quietly at the utter ridiculousness of the situation and then tried with the bra again, this time clipping it easily from the front and shifting the garment around as if it was a shirt he had on backwards.

Finally, he could pull the straps up his arms and let the cups settle against his chest. Despite his setback with the clasp, the feeling of the bra was just as thrilling as the first time. He dragged his hands down his chest, allowing himself to feel the fabric. The white straps were a soft, silky material, but the gauze was slightly rough and caught against his cold-hardened nipples. Kyo felt a rush of heat surge down his spine and he gasped. Then he cupped his chest again, allowing his head to fall back as he groaned quietly. It was a delicious sensation and he arched his chest into his own hands, allowing himself to revel in the feeling of the straps digging into his flesh and the friction against his nipples. Glancing across the room, Kyo caught a glimpse of himself in the floor-length mirror and moaned out loud. It was such a lewd image to see himself in the pure white bra, feeling himself, while his cock lay flushed and half-hard against his thigh. 

Kyo forced himself to look away and let his hands drop so that he could grab the panties too. He quickly stepped into them and pulled them up his legs, letting the fabric drag against his freshly-shaven skin. Once they were settled on his hips, he readjusted his length so that it fit snugly inside the fabric, the tip just barely peeking out. Even with the half-hard bulge, the panties fit well enough to cover him. Both garments in themselves were not terribly lewd, but Kyo’s body responded excitedly to the sensations and his cock twitched at the feeling of the fabric against it. 

Kyo walked over to the mirror in order to further inspect the outfit. His tattoos were a blur of black and grey against his flesh, making the stark white of the bra stand out. Yet, the black panties made his pale thighs feel even more exposed, and the sequins caught the light in a way that drew attention to his erection. Kyo cupped his cock, not jerking off, but allowing himself to rut against his palm with little circular motions of his hips. The sequins dragged roughly against his hand, but he ignored it.

Kneeling in front of the mirror, Kyo sighed in bliss, content to simply watch himself grow more and more aroused. Briefly, he wished that he had put the lipstick and eyeliner on to make himself appear more sultry. He had taken the time to slick his hair to the sides, but his bare face, flushed and vulnerable, stood out. Kyo wanted the fierceness of the makeup to cover up all those emotions on his face until all that was left was debauchery. 

Kyo looked away from his own face, instead choosing to focus on his body. His cock, bulging the front of the panties obscenely while his tattooed hand dragged down its length. The bra, with the right side pulled away with his free hand so that he could play with his nipple, rolling the hardened nub between his fingers until his hips bucked in desperation. Moaning, Kyo watched his abs tense with arousal as he became close to his climax, the freshly-done tattoos contracting. Still, he didn’t allow himself the luxury of jerking off, letting his cock rub against the fabric of the panties with every thrust of his hips, the tip dripping precum and inevitably ruining the fabric. 

Kyo could honestly care less, deciding that he’d rather live in the moment now and buy new panties later. _Gods_ , Kyo was suddenly hit with the possibilities of lingerie he could buy, and he shivered, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He let his fantasies carry himself away and suddenly imagined wearing the panties and bra underneath his clothes at live performances. Somehow, it felt even dirtier to hide them rather than showing them off. Only he would know that he was getting off on the feeling of wearing lingerie beneath his clothes, his own little secret. Kyo groaned at the idea, letting all the delicious sensations wash over him. He was about to give in and finally pull his cock out for some sweet relief, but his hazy fantasies were suddenly broken by the doorbell ringing.

Shocked, Kyo jumped and gasped out loud, his concentration immediately shattered. Frustrated, he growled, wondering who the fuck would be ringing his doorbell at seven in the evening. He quickly racked his brain, thinking back to if he should have been expecting someone over, or if it was a door salesman he could ignore. He heard his phone buzz from where it laid on the bed and he reached over and grabbed it, reading the text message that appeared on the screen.

_Die (7:08 pm) : Hey, I’m at your place! Not sure if you heard the doorbell ring, so I’d figured I’d send a text_

Kyo actually whined out loud, resisting the urge to toss his phone back at the bed. It was too little too late now, but he finally remembered a couple days ago when he told Die that he could come over, since the guitarist had been dying to show him some pieces he had written and was wondering if Kyo had any good lyrics to put to them. In Kyo’s anticipation for the arrival of the lingerie package, he had entirely forgotten to write it down in his phone calendar and that meant that there was no way he could’ve remembered that Die would be knocking on his door while he was in the middle of jacking off. 

Kyo could ignore both the doorbell and the text, but Die knew he was home today, since Kyo himself had said he was free, and Die might get concerned and try to break in, just in case Kyo had slipped in the shower and knocked himself out, or something equally ridiculous. Anyways, it was just plain rude to ignore Die after forgetting their arrangement. Kyo just really, really hated himself at the moment for not writing the meeting date down, and consequently giving himself blue balls, ruining his special moment, and risking embarrassment. There was nothing he could do about it now though, and sadly resigned himself to an uncomfortable meeting with his bandmate. He quickly thumbed a response back to Die.

_Kyo (7:10 pm) : shit sorry, I’m coming_

He sent it without proofreading and then laughed to himself at the absolute irony of his statement. Then he jumped to his senses, realizing he was rock hard and wearing women’s lingerie, with no time to clean up and his bandmate waiting at his doorstep. 

“Fuck,” Kyo grunted and rushed over to where his clothes laid, yanking on the black sweatpants and the white t-shirt without a second thought, pulling the shirt hem down far enough to cover his bulge, praying that the shock and panic of the situation would effectively kill his boner. 

He didn’t bother cleaning up the clothes on the bed, just slamming his bedroom door closed behind him, rushing over to the door, while frantically hoping that there was no other incriminating evidence around the house. With a silent apology to his poor dick, he swung the door open.

Die was standing there, a huge smile on his face as usual, as he greeted Kyo. He had his guitar case slung over his shoulder and was wheeling a case full of supplies behind him. 

“Hey!” Die said, stepping into the house.

“Hello,” Kyo gave a weak smile, hoping he didn’t sound too noticeably out of breath. “Sorry, I forgot you were coming over today.”

Die made himself at home, toeing his shoes off at the doorstep and tossing his guitar on the couch.

“Forgot? Wow, you’re usually pretty good at remembering stuff like this,” Die glanced over at Kyo, observing a little too closely for Kyo’s comfort. Kyo shifted nervously. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I? You look a bit...ruffled.” Die grinned, his tone more teasing than actually being rude, but Kyo stiffened.

He knew his clothes were rumpled, his face flushed and hair probably a mess. Did Die know? Was Kyo really that transparent?

“I was, er, working out,” Kyo said awkwardly. “But it’s fine, I was almost done anyways.”

_Almost_ , was certainly the keyword.

“Oh, damn, sorry man, I can always come back later if you’d like.” Die said hurriedly, eyebrows drawing together.

Kyo waved his hands dismissively. There was no use now, his boner had wilted, and Kyo’s mood was too nervous anyways. “No, no, it’s fine. Just ignore me, let’s continue with our plan today.”

“If you say so,” Die agreed, unzipping his guitar case.

The two sat on the couch, where Die would usually do a small demo on his acoustic and show Kyo what he had so far. Kyo settled at the farthest end of the couch, subtly patting down his hair and hoping he didn’t look too flustered.

“Show me what you brought,” Kyo said quickly, hoping to get the subject as far away as possible from the “working out” that he had been doing.

Die looked up from where he was fiddling with his guitar’s tuning, a pick between his teeth. He pulled the pick out and waved his hand over at the wheeled case he brought in.

“There’s a bunch of papers in there with my notes on them. Some scribbled sheet music, and ideas for where I want the lyrics to go. Take a look at them and tell me if any catch your eye.”

The case was at Die’s feet, so Kyo leaned down to unzip it, rifling through the contents, digging his way through piles of papers and supplies for Die’s guitar. It was an absolute holy mess in any of Die’s suitcases or purses, so Kyo struggled to find which papers Die was exactly talking about. Finally, Kyo grunted as he pulled out a stack of what looked like music notes. He was about to ask Die if he had found the correct ones, but he suddenly realized that the guitarist had frozen next to him and that the sound of his guitar had cut off.

Kyo turned his head up, still leaning over his own lap to reach the case on the floor, and looked at Die. The man seemed to have zoned out, staring at Kyo’s back with a shocked expression on his face.

“Die?” Kyo questioned, straightening up.

Die suddenly seemed to come back to life, shaking his head slightly and blinking his eyes.

“H-huh?” 

“Are you...okay?” Kyo squinted at him, wondering what had caused Die to blank out. To Kyo’s utter surprise, Die’s face became reddened, looking rather childishly embarrassed with his pink cheeks and blond curls. “I...er, shit. Yeah! Yes, I’m fine. It’s just that, well…” His train of stuttered words faded out and Die sorta gestured helplessly with a shrug. 

“It’s just that what?” Kyo said, confused. 

“Do you…? Well, you’re wearing…” Die coughed into his fist and trailed off again and suddenly Kyo’s panic hit him again as he realized what Die had been looking at.

When Kyo was leaned over looking through the case at Die’s feet, his worn white t-shirt had surely pulled taunt against his shoulders, leaving his bra straps on full display underneath the thin material. Kyo had seen it enough with girls, especially when he was a young teen, finding excitement in the lacy straps that might show through a pale t-shirt of a pretty woman. 

Kyo was sure he was gonna throw up all over Die’s guitar as the anxiety of the situation barreled at him and made his stomach drop to his feet. He quickly hunched in on himself, hoping the t-shirt would fall loosely over his chest, just wanting to be covered.

“Do you usually wear it?” Die asked quietly. The only thing that was saving Kyo from running out of the room and locking himself in his bedroom was that Die looked just as nervous as he was.

“No! I’m not -- I don’t. It’s from the photoshoot,” Kyo stumbled over his words, having no idea what the best thing to say was. He could deny it, but Die had clearly seen it already. 

“The photoshoot you were telling us about?”

Kyo nodded. He had shared the concept of the photoshoot with his bandmates once it had been decided upon, seeing as they usually discussed their projects together, and it’s not like it was a secret that he would be doing a shoot in lingerie. It’s just that he hadn’t expected to ever wear the lingerie outside of the shoot.

“Why...are you wearing it?”

Kyo shrugged, feeling like curling up into himself like a pillbug. Really, he wished he was a small, insignificant bug right now, unbothered about trivial things like wearing women’s lingerie to jerk off, and then being caught by one of your best friends and longtime crush on top of it all.

Die seemed to be deeply considering the whole situation, and Kyo wondered if he would get mad about it and yell at Kyo, despite Kyo’s common sense telling him that Die would never do such a thing. Still, he wondered if Die might also feel disgusted and simply walk out of the house, refusing to even look at Kyo for being so gross.

But Die did none of those things and they sat there in silence for a long minute, Die absently rubbing one of the strings on his guitar with his thumb. It made a quiet little thrumming noise.

Finally, Die asked simply, “Can I see it?”

Kyo’s head jerked up against his will, staring at Die like he had grown a third head and asked Kyo what planet they were on.

“You want to...see it?” Kyo seriously couldn’t tell if Die was joking at this point. The guitarist’s face was dead serious though, his cheeks still red and eyes wide.

“Well,” Die rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, not really making eye contact with Kyo, despite his voice being strong. “I figure you were curious, so you...wore it. I guess I’m kinda curious too. How it looks.” 

“A sneak peak of the magazine?” Kyo heard himself saying against his better judgement, a breathless laugh escaping due to nerves. 

“Yeah, a sneak peak,” Die agreed, and suddenly he was making eye contact, too much, too intense for Kyo. 

Before he could chicken out, Kyo found himself pulling his shirt over his head, grasping the hem with damp palms. He was sure that he was crazy for this, stripping his clothes off in front of his bandmate when he was wearing a bra underneath. Yet, Die’s face didn’t contort in disgust, nor did he laugh at Kyo. Instead, Kyo heard him inhale sharply and the other man stared unflinchingly.

Heart beating against his chest, Kyo simply sat there in front of Die, the white bra on display, his hair all mussed up and his shirt in his hands. He had been half naked in front of his bandmates many times, sometimes crying, sometimes bleeding, or even both at once, yet Kyo felt the most vulnerable and bare right now. 

“The new tattoos look good,” Die said quietly. There was nothing in his voice but gentle fondness and Kyo shivered. He was being unraveled right here on the couch in nothing but sweatpants and a bra, and Die hadn’t even done a single thing. Yet, the fact that Die was right there, _looking_ , while Kyo was on display for him, made Kyo realize that he was half hard again and the heat in his stomach had only increased tenfold from earlier. Hoping that the black sweatpants would hide it well enough, Kyo urged himself to suppress those desires, refusing to humiliate himself in front of Die and ruin their friendship.

“Do you like it?” Die asked with pure curiosity and not a trace of judgement.

Kyo swallowed hard. Hell yes, he liked it more than Die could know, more than Die _would_ know. 

“I do. It’s comfortable. And it’s soft.” 

Die’s eyes were running all over his body, taking in the garment and his tattoos that spanned over his chest and abs, dipping down below his waistband where more were hidden. 

“Can I...feel it?” 

_Can Die feel it? Can Die fucking feel the softness of the bra that Kyo is fucking wearing_. Kyo’s mind was spinning and he blamed the lack of oxygen he was receiving on the stupidity of his answer.

“Yeah,” Kyo said, distantly visualizing his future self groaning in despair at what an absolute idiot Present Day Kyo was. Because telling a very attractive friend that he can touch your bra while you are half hard is a really bright idea.

But there was no going back now, and Die was reaching his tattooed hand out, closing the gap between them. Kyo’s body was as stiff as a corpse as he anticipated Die’s hand, but Die simply ran two of his fingers down the right strap of the bra, not yet touching Kyo’s skin. 

“You’re right,” Die suddenly looked up and met Kyo’s eyes. He was smiling, that same fucking angelic smile as always, and Kyo thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “It’s very soft.” 

Kyo exhaled shakily and nodded. Die’s fingers travelled gently up and down the strap, not dipping past the cup of the bra, but sometimes trailing behind Kyo and over his shoulder blades.

“You’re trembling, Kyo.” Die whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyo said.

Die finally hooked a finger underneath the strap of the bra and Kyo tensed again, feeling the warm roughness of Die’s calloused finger. He followed the length of the strap, this time curling underneath the cup of the bra, his nail scraping lightly over Kyo’s right pec. Die shifted closer, this time leaning over to whisper in Kyo’s ear.

“You’re also hard, Kyo.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kyo repeated, even though at this point, he really wasn’t. There wasn’t much he could do about it, unfortunately.

“Don’t be,” Die said, amusement evident in his voice. He pulled his finger away, letting the bottom band of the bra snap lightly against Kyo’s torso, then trailed his hand down to grab Kyo’s own. Die’s eyes were dark, filled with delight and some hopeful anticipation, and other things Kyo couldn’t read. Then, he was placing Kyo’s hand over his own crotch, pressing hot and hard against Kyo’s palm. 

Kyo gasped and reflexively curled his fingers around Die’s impressive bulge, suddenly hit with everything that this implied and didn’t imply. Was Die attracted to him? Was Die even attracted to men at all? What did Die want Kyo to do?

Yet, all these thoughts were swept away as Die’s hand returned to his chest, this time covering Kyo’s entire right pec with his large hand. Die cupped it, feeling up Kyo’s bra covered chest, pressing the fabric roughly against Kyo’s hardened nipple. Kyo arched into the touch, suddenly ravenous for more, more, more.

Against his better judgement, Kyo surged forward and kissed Die hard, his one hand still grinding against Die’s bulge, the other one flying up to grab Die’s bicep. Apparently, Kyo put more enthusiasm into it than he thought, because Die was pushed backwards against the couch with Kyo’s weight, the guitar lying forgotten on the ground. Groaning, Die melted into the kiss, letting Kyo nip at his bottom lip and then soothe it with his tongue. His hand that wasn’t fondling Kyo’s chest grabbed onto Kyo’s ass, squeezing it appreciatively as Kyo straddled Die’s hips. 

“I think,” Kyo said between breathless kisses. “That now would be the time to mention that I’ve got something else besides the bra on.”

Die actually _moaned_ out loud, squirming beneath Kyo, and the vocalist thought that he might’ve jizzed his pants right then and there. Die’s gave Kyo’s asscheek on last squeeze before clutching onto the waistband of those godforsaken sweatpants.

“Fuck, _Kyo_. You’re gonna be the death of me. Can I?” 

Kyo pulled back from where he was mouthing wet kisses along Die’s jawline and straightened from where he was settled on his knees over Die’s thighs, letting the guitarist get a nice view once he pulled the sweatpants off.

“Go for it,” Kyo shimmied his hips. 

Die didn’t waste any time, pulling the garment down with both hands now and revealing the sequined panties. Die’s eyes widened, and he reverently ran his thumbs down Kyo’s hipbones and over the black fabric.

Kyo’s cock twitched as Die’s burning gaze ran over him, drinking in the sight of Kyo in all of his muscled, tattooed glory, straddling Die in nothing but a bra and panties. Kyo had never felt so powerful, so beautiful, in his life before.

“Shit, Kyo, you’re incredible,” Die said. 

Kyo’s chest felt too small and too warm, and he was afraid everything might come bursting out.

“I want you,” He said softly. “All of you, Die.”

Die gave him a blinding smile, one that Kyo would never tire of seeing. “You have me. Now, c’mere.” He ran his hands over to the backs of Kyo’s thighs and gently pushed them towards himself, urging Kyo to shift forward on his knees until Die could lift his head up to mouth at the bulge in Kyo’s panties.

“Let me suck you off. Please, Kyo?” Die stared up at Kyo with those unwavering eyes, his golden hair spilled out around him like a halo, and Kyo couldn’t refuse him in a million years. Instead, he fondly cupped Die’s cheek, letting Die nuzzle against his crotch. 

“Anything you want,” Kyo agreed.

Die didn’t waste anymore time, pulling the panties down just far enough for Kyo’s cock to pop out, bobbing against his abs as he leaned over Die. The guitarist seemed to sigh in utter bliss at the sight of Kyo’s dripping cock, boldly reaching forward to lick a strip up the underside before taking the head into his mouth.

Kyo moaned as wet heat enveloped his cock and he pushed his hips forward, encouraging Die to take more in, but letting him choose the pace in case he wanted to take it slow. Die responded enthusiastically though, taking more of Kyo’s cock, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked. 

Reaching down to tangle his fingers in Die’s silky soft hair, Kyo’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Die’s mouth around him. He regretted not being able to see the spectacular sight of Die’s reddened lips stretched around his length, but the sensations were too much, especially after the buildup of arousal throughout the afternoon. Kyo wanted this to continue forever, immersed in this hazy golden pleasure, but his hips bucked in desperation all the same, and he also wanted to give in and spill into Die’s mouth and over his flushed cheeks and beautiful hair. 

Die must’ve sensed Kyo’s need, because his nails dug into Kyo’s thighs, making Kyo moan at the sharp pain mixing with pleasure. The guitarist pulled off Kyo’s cock for a moment.

“Play with your nipples,” Die said breathlessly, his mouth shiny with spit and precum. Helpless to do anything but agree, Kyo’s hands flew up to his chest, pulling at his nipples through the thin fabric of the bra, shuddering at the complete debauchery of what he was doing. What _they_ were doing.

Die took Kyo’s cock back into his mouth and with the sudden overwhelming rush of the dual sensations, Kyo knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Fuck, Die,” Kyo cried out as he thrust one last time into Die’s mouth before hurtling over the edge, cumming hard. Much to Die’s credit, he took it all in stride, swallowing around Kyo’s cock, even moaning as the thick length throbbed against his tongue. 

Even as Kyo pulled out, Die followed with little kitten licks to the tip, cleaning away the last of the cum. Kyo had just enough energy to shift back, half-collapsing against Die’s chest as he kissed him deeply, chasing the taste of his own cum on Die’s tongue. 

Die’s own cock throbbed against Kyo’s thigh, demanding attention now that Kyo was boneless and sated. Die flipped them over so that Kyo was now on his back, sprawled out on the couch with a pleased expression on his face, the panties still around his thighs. 

“I’m close, Kyo. I just need a little bit,” Die groaned.

“Take what you need, Daisuke.” Kyo responded, all laid out for Die. 

Die frantically pushed his jeans down to his thighs, too horny to even undress fully, and let his cock slide against Kyo’s abdomen, burying his face in Kyo’s next, sucking at the skin he found. Kyo knew what Die needed and flexed his abs, letting the guitarist rut frantically against the hard, sweat-slicked muscles. 

Die keened, long and low, as Kyo pulled at his hair, shuddering against Kyo’s body, worshipping the feeling of Kyo’s skin and muscles beneath him, knowing this was the same body that moved so sensually and beautifully on stage, the one that Kyo expressed with his gorgeous tattoos and piercings and clothing.

“Cum for me, Die,” Kyo said, his hand reaching down to help Die. At the feeling of Kyo’s hand wrapped tightly around his cock, the other one buried in his hair, and his lips against his ear, Die spiralled over the edge, white sparking the corners of his vision as he came across Kyo’s abs and onto the delicate fabric of his bra.

Die flopped down, uncaring the stickiness between them, and Kyo felt Die’s smile against his collarbone. 

“I think I’m gonna like the magazine a lot,” Die said as Kyo soothed his hand over Die’s hair, petting it where he had been pulling the strands before. 

“I think that I’ve just grown to like it a thousand times better,” Kyo grinned down at Die, where the larger man shifted them over to share the couch so that his weight wasn’t pressed down on Kyo, and had nestled himself into the crook of Kyo’s neck and shoulder. 

They laid there, content with bone-deep satisfaction, until Kyo’s face turned contemplative, serious. He still didn’t know what Die’s participation in this meant. Were they friends with benefits? One time deal? Anything more? As always, Kyo’s impulsiveness told him that he couldn’t live without telling Die his true feelings in this, so he opened his mouth to probably make a mess of things.

“Die, I love you.” Kyo blurted out, then immediately cursed himself for his lack of tact. But Die only reached down, grabbing Kyo’s hand and squeezing it firmly. 

“I know.” Die said, grinning widely.

Kyo could only gape at him, his chest filling with emotions that were too big for him to define. “You--! You can’t just fucking Han Solo me!” 

“I can and I did,” Die said, looking far to pleased with himself.

Kyo wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face, maybe by punching him or maybe by kissing the hell out of him. 

He decided the latter would lead to a more productive evening. 

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
